A speaker is a very typical electro-acoustic transducer, which can be used to convert electrical signals into acoustic signals, and is widely used in mobile phones, computers, televisions, and the like electronic devices and electronic components with audio playback capabilities. The speaker has become an indispensable part of people's daily lives.
With the continuous updating of audio playback devices, people's requirements for tone quality are becoming stricter, a vibration system of the speaker is one of the main components for speaker vibration and sound production, which is also the key design to control the sound effect of the speaker. The traditional vibration system often has problems due to the structure and material of the diaphragm itself and the connection between the diaphragm and the speaker support and the like, which leads to the rigidity of the vibration system not being enough, or the rigidity cannot be used well; thereby, split vibration is easy to occur when the speaker is vibrated at high-frequency, and the sound effect of the speaker is affected.